


Fantastic x Reader One-offs and Where to Read Them

by memento_morsmordre



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: A little bit of everything, Angst, Fluff, Multi, One-Shots, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert, Tumblr: morsmordre-imagines, headcanons, one-offs, x Reader, x You
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 18:03:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 19,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19234318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memento_morsmordre/pseuds/memento_morsmordre
Summary: Just a collection of Fantastic Beasts x Reader one-shots, headcanons, scenarios, and ficlets from my imagines blog on tumblr, @morsmordre-imagines  Most are requested, with the requests and word counts included in the A/N of each chapter, along with the original A/Ns.  All are second person, most with an unspecified gender for the reader, unless specified.((Warnings are provided for certain chapters!))Wide range in content (angst, fluff, limes, F/M, F/F, platonic, romantic, etc.), I also tag as I add things.  I have separate works like this for the books/movies, Hogwarts Mystery, and Cursed Child.  Everything on here is cross-posted and originally from tumblr, if you want to read things separately—that's the place to go.





	1. Newt Scamander x Applewood wand!Reader - A Gift For Language

**Author's Note:**

> **Reader:** Reader was chosen by an applewood wand and has the uncommon ability of chatting with magical creatures and beings in their own tongues. Imagine they’re also quite gifted with language in general, like Fudge and Dumbledore.
> 
>  **Word Count:** 403
> 
>  **A/N:** I love wandlore and I love unusual magical abilities like being able to talk with creatures in their own tongue, so I had to do something with it.

When you settled for working as a translator for the Ministry after graduating Hogwarts, you hadn’t really envisioned yourself leading a life of traveling the world and excitement.  

And yet, here you were, swimming back up to a small sailboat not too far off the southern coast of the Mediterranean Sea after chatting with some very helpful Merpeople to see if they had seen a rare subspecies of Hippocampi.  And this was all thanks to a certain lovable Magizoologist who had sought you out for your talents. 

As soon as you broke the surface of the water next to the small sail boat and dispelled your bubble charm, you were greeted by the sight of said Magizoologist.  Newt extended a hand to you with an adorable grin, clearly all too excited to hear about what you learned, and helped you climb back aboard.  Sitting down next to each other on the deck, you used your wand to start drying your clothes back out again.

You could practically feel him vibrate next to you out of anticipation at hearing how your meeting went, the questions came flying out of his mouth rapid fire, “So, how was your visit?  What were they like?  Did they know anything?”

“It went very well, they were a bit more friendly than the ones back home.  And a couple of them said that they saw a colony a few miles further in, toward the northwest.”  You spoke absentmindedly as you finished wicking the water away from you and with a swish of your apple wand, sent it back into the sea.

Newt took advantage of your distraction to sneak in a shy kiss to your cheek, his blue eyes reflecting a degree of adoration that made your heart momentarily stop.  “You’re positively brilliant, you know that?”

You could practically feel your face flush from how sincere his comment was, even if he told you that every time you used your talent.  Leaning up, you placed a chaste kiss on his lips, “So are you.”

Unable to suppress a small chuckle at how Newt immediately dropped his eyes away from yours, a blush spreading underneath his fruckles, you watched him fondly as he stood up and cleared his throat.

“Now, let’s go find those Hippocampi, shall we?”  He offered his hand to you, which you gladly took once more.

_And there was no place in the world you’d rather be._


	2. Newt and Queenie - Taking Care of Sick S/O HCs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairings:** Newt Scamander x Reader and Queenie Goldstein x Reader
> 
>  **Genre:** Fluff
> 
>  **Requested by:** @dannosteve223 on tumblr.
> 
>  **A/N:** This has been long overdue, but I hope you enjoy it, AJ! <3 I’m thankful to have such supportive friend on here. And I know that wizards and witches can use magic to override mundane illnesses, so let’s just assume we’re talking about the magical world equivalent of the flu here and that it affects only humans.

**Newt Scamander**

  * When you tell him that you’re sick, this dork will fret over you like a mother hen.
    * He has practice in this from tending to his creatures when they fall ill…and from helping out Theseus when he would get sick.  
      * His older brother had a bad habit of trying to over exert himself when ill, so he would step in to try and help.


  * Do you also try and do things or even work while you’re sick?  You’re not going to get away with that with Newt around.
    * If you need anything, he has charmed a pair of coins that enable you to signal to him.  By giving yours a gentle shake, the one on his end vibrates accordingly so you can even communicate the urgency of your need. 
    * Pickett will also most likely be left to keep you company while he works, as the little Bowtruckle is quite attached to you as well.  However, he won’t hesitate to use his sharp fingers on you whenever you try to do something that you shouldn’t.
  * As much as Newt wishes he could provide you with some cuddles to help you feel better, he’s a bit worried about getting sick himself since he has so many magical creatures reliant on him.
    * As such, he does wear a proper mask over his nose and mouth and some long gloves he typically uses to take care of his animals.
    * He looks absolutely ridiculous and it’s enough to make you feel better.  While that certainly wasn’t the response he expected, he’s glad to see you smile.
  * The main thing he does to keep your mind occupied on something is read to you whatever book you choose.
    * If you’re feeling up to it and ask him, he’d be happy to let you read over some of his drafts for his book or some academic articles to give him some feedback on them.
  * Once the contagious phase passes though, you’ll be hard pressed to get Newt to stop cuddling with you in his free time.



* * *

 

**Queenie Goldstein**

  * Honestly, Queenie’s the best person you could ask to take care of you while you’re feeling under the weather.
  * You don’t even need to ask her, really, she’ll take off work for a few days.  Getting you to feel better is her #1 priority since she hates the idea of you being miserable at home while she’s at work.  She wouldn’t be able to focus at all!
    * She also doesn’t really care much if she gets sick, to her it’s worth it if she can help you get better soon  ~~(and having you take care of her in return doesn’t sound too bad either)~~.
  * Thanks to her Legilimency, she can very easily pick up on what you need 
    * You basically don’t have to ask for anything, she’s always one step ahead of you and she’s good about going the extra mile as well.
    * For example, if you’re suddenly feeling chilly, she’ll grab you a soft blanket that she’s cast a charm on to warm up.
  * Her company itself is also just really nice and calming when you don’t want to be alone.
    * She’ll put on one of your favorite records at a quiet volume and just talk with you about some interesting happenings at work or maybe even some stories she grew up with.
  * The chicken noodle soup that she makes for you is also positively  _magical_.
    * Queenie knows how to make the right kind of food that you can keep down.
    * And when you can keep more food down, she’ll make you all of your favorites and spoil you a bit to keep your spirits up.
  * If you don’t want her to be very physically affection while you’re sick, she won’t, but if you want cuddles…she’s going to give you a lot of cuddles.
    * Even if you aren’t big on physical contact while ill, at the very least she’s going to give you forehead kisses whenever she helps you.
    * Sometimes she’ll sneak in a quick peck on the lips too to keep you on your toes.



 


	3. Newt, Queenie, and Tina - Helping Their Seriously Depressed S/O HCs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairings:** Newt Scamander, Queenie Goldstein, and Tina Goldstein x Reader
> 
>  **Genre:** Hurt/Comfort
> 
>  **Total Word Count:** 1,192
> 
>  **Request** : "Hello, I’m kinda new here so if requests aren’t open or anything just ignore this but I was wondering if you could write up headcanons for how Tina, Newt, and Queenie help their s/o who’s seriously depressed? Please and thank you, your writing is kinda very amazing???"
> 
>  **A/N:** For someone who was diagnosed with “severe chronic depression” (AKA a bad case of dysthymia that lasted three-ish years) that sometimes dipped into major depressive episodes, I feel this request on a deep level and I hope it does its job, anon.  For those of you reading this with severe depressive symptoms but who haven’t sought professional help: [**h** **ere’s**](https://www.helpguide.org/articles/depression/depression-treatment.htm?pdf=13025) a PDF with some information on treatments, along with things you can do at home to help manage your symptoms and a section on ways to get help.
> 
> If anyone reading this is having thoughts of suicide, **_please_ **call a suicide crisis line or use a chat-based crisis service: they offer **free**  and **confidential** services with **trained crisis counselors** who can help you.  The online Lifeline Crisis Chat is also for people who are just going through any type of hard time and need a trained professional to help!
> 
> (USA) **24/7** National Suicide Prevention Hotline:  **1-800-273-8255 ||** (USA) **24/7**  [Online Lifeline Crisis Chat](https://www.contact-usa.org/chat.html) **||** Samaritans UK: **116 123 ||** Lifeline Australia:  **13 11 14 ||**[Find a hotline in your country](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_suicide_crisis_lines)

**Newt Scamander**

  * Newt is  _incredibly_  patient and understanding about it all, he works really hard with you to figure out the ways that he can make your life easier.
  * There is a bit of a learning curve for him, since he isn’t the best at reading social cues, but he did learn
    * This mainly took the form of him trying to encourage you to do things a bit _too_ much, though he never pushed you to actually do anything.  
    * He’s got a lot of energy, so it took him a while to fully understand how to go about best helping with someone with the opposite problem.
  * The magizoologist is **always**  there for you when you need him, he’ll be more than happy to listen to your problems if you want to talk.
    * This mainly took the form of him trying to encourage you to do things a bit _too_ much, though he never pushed you to actually do anything.  
    * He’s got a lot of energy, so it took him a while to fully understand how to go about best helping with someone with the opposite problem.


    * Alternatively, he’s also very understanding of when you need some time to yourself, though he also isn’t going to let you isolate yourself away from him.  The two of you will find a balance that works for you.
    * Similarly, he’ll let you express any feelings of self-hatred or desires, but he’ll promptly shut it down and kindly remind you just how much you mean to him. 
  * One of the things he’s best at is managing to get you out of bed, even on especially bad days when it feels like a gigantic chore to move.  It’s pretty much impossible to resist Newt’s puppy dog eyes.
    * He’s got a short checklist he runs through to make sure that you’ve at least eaten something, gotten your basic hygiene out of the way, and made sure that your living space is clean.
    * Once all of that’s completed and he has time, he’ll cuddle up with you and tell you all about his day and the crazy antics some of his animal companions have been up to.
    * It really helps you feel less numb and more like a person on those days.
  * On days when you’re feeling more up to it, he believes it’s really beneficial to have you spend time with his creatures.  It always helps him when he’s feeling down and it is certainly therapeutic for you as well.
    * Depending on your level of energy, he’ll either let you assist him by completing small tasks that you’ve done a million times before.
    * Or he’ll just let you spend time with your favorites and play or cuddle with them to your heart’s desire.  He’ll often join in.



* * *

**Queenie Goldstein**

  * Queenie is very empathetic, even for a Legilimens, so she knows exactly what’s going on before you can even say anything.  And she is so caring and responsive to  _everything_.
  * She is definitely the most involved of the trio and is super doting.  It can honestly be a bit much sometimes, but she’ll begrudgingly back off for a bit if she senses that you really need it.
    * On days when you’re having a lot of trouble, she’ll be more than happy to plan out your outfit and style your hair herself.  Encouraging you to talk about whatever’s on your mind all the while.
    * Honestly though, she’ll handle it all, all you have to do is get out of bed for her … and even if you don’t, she’ll resort to using her magic to levitate you out if she can’t coax you into it.
  * Queenie shines the most when it comes to helping you deal with repetitive thoughts relating to low self-esteem and some of the negative things it may cause you to wish for.
    * Since she knows how the mind works on almost an innate basis, she’s pretty helpful about teaching you ways to shift your train of thought and practice mindfulness instead.
    * Really, she always knows  _just_  what to say to make you feel better and get you thinking in a more positive manner and just make you feel better.
  * One of her favorite things to do is to make you little things to just brighten up your day.  Often some deserts you’re really into or a small thing like a hat or scarf she sewed up just for you.
    * If she knows you’re having an especially rough time of it, she’ll sew up a bigger article of clothing for you that’s just your style.  Queenie’s got your tastes down pat. 
  * Similarly, if she knows you’re struggling with self-esteem thanks to your depressive episode, she’ll do something extra special.
    * She’ll write up a  _bunch_ of little notes that either contain a happy memory from your time together or just a little detail that she loves about you.  They’re to remind you of the good times.
  * If you’re feeling up to doing something with her, however, she’ll prefer toward low energy dates inside.
    * Often the two of you will cook the Muggle way and maybe play some card games.



* * *

 

**Tina Goldstein**

  * Tina is more focused on the practical side of things and as such, she is more inclined to take a more ‘tough love’ approach than the other two.  She’s also more of a ‘doer’ than a ‘talker’ when it comes to showing how much she cares.
  * Even when you’re not feeling up to it, she’s going to make sure you get what you need to be done.  However, she’ll always be right there beside you helping you get through it.
    * This productivity is beneficial and it helps give you a sense of accomplishment.  Plus, it prevents you from falling behind on anything and the subsequent complications that come from it.
  * Another thing is that you’re going to be getting out of your home and do something a little extra for yourself every single day.  Even if it’s just for a few minutes at the start, though you don’t even notice as she gradually makes your outings longer and longer.
    * On pleasant sunny days, the two of you will go to Central Park and just stroll around and chat.
    * Alternatively, you’ll go on short but very brisk walks to get a bit of exercise together, without it being too much for you to handle.
    * When the weather isn’t so nice, she’ll take you somewhere indoors that’s quiet and cozy.  If you’ve got a favorite bookstore or cafe, that’s where she’ll most often take you.
      * She’ll always treat you to a little something on these days to show how much she appreciates how hard you’re working!
  * Tina’s persistence is a godsend, she’s never going to give up on you and she doesn’t bat an eye at anything.  
    * As a bonus, she’ll personally handle any situation in which someone tries to invalidate your mental illness or brush it off as if it’s nothing.  You already have enough on your plate and dealing with that is something that she feels you shouldn’t even have to worry about to begin with.
  * She’s also _very_  direct when it comes to any expressions of self hatred or anything remotely worse than that.
    * Her speciality is debunking your depression induced irrational thoughts in a way that makes it clear she doesn’t think any less of you for going through what you are.  Always reminding you that it’s a common issue people deal with and that you’ve always got her.   **No matter what.**




	4. The Scamander Brothers - Argument Headcanons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairings:** Newt Scamander x Reader and Theseus Scamander x Reader
> 
>  **Request:** “Okie doke, it’s my shy ass again ;3;— would you be willing to do headcanons for how the Scamander brothers are during and after an argument? For the after bit; do you think you could do how they would try to make up with their s/o versus how they react to their s/o trying to make up with them (depending on who’s in the wrong) sorry if this is a bit convoluted, I was trying to avoid being too vague but it just sorta came out this way.”
> 
>  **Word Count:** 1,263
> 
>  **A/N:** Why hello there again, anon! Thank you for sending another request in and you delivered it just fine, so no worries there. I was able to understand exactly what you wanted, I just hope this meets your expectations. But this is my first time writing for Theseus, how exciting! :D I love these two dorks and this was a really fun request that I actually had a lot of ideas for, so my self control failed yet again.

**Newt Scamander**

**During an Argument**

  * Your mileage will vary depending on what precisely you’re arguing about.
    * There are smaller arguments that come up fairly regularly, typically from minor miscommunications or misunderstandings.
      * These tend to smooth out as the relationship progresses since he actually studies you like he does with his creatures to learn your cues.
    * Larger arguments do come up on the rare occasion though and they are  _not_ fun.
      * Most often they revolve around Newt spending too much time with his creatures or working too much and subsequently neglecting your relationship.


  * His typical directness and bluntness in every day conversations carries into any and all arguments the two of you may have.
    * He’s not one to say things he doesn’t mean to hurt you and he’s also not really one to raise his voice.  There’s typically just a bit of bite to his tone, but it hurts all the same.
    * In fact, it’s when he gets quiet that you really have to worry since it means he’s  _really_  mad and having trouble to find the right words.
  * During arguments, he’s very fact oriented and has a tendency to not really ‘get’ more emotion-based points in the heat of the moment.
    * While his way of thinking is fairly rigid, if you’re able to calm yourself down and patiently explain things to him, the arguments can often be deescalated.
  * When it comes to him starting arguments, it usually happens one of two ways:
    * A) just directly tells you what’s bothering him, but obliviously delivers it without any delicacy and it comes across as argumentative when that wasn’t his intent.
    * B) straight up ignores you and focuses on his work until you call him out on it.
      * This is, by far, the worse of the two and more often than not makes your subsequent argument all the more heated.
  * The arguments end either when Newt can’t handle it any more and just has to leave or when either of you pull out the other’s.  In either case, your partner  _always_  leaves the room first.
  * Overall, Newt is super patient though, so it’s not like the two of you seriously argue on a regular basis.  Usually the more serious arguments are instigated by you.



**After an Argument**

  * Being an incredibly soft-hearted and compassionate individual, Newt almost always experiences instant regret as soon as he leaves the room.  Even if you were the instigator, he’s going to feel bad about it 100% of the time.
  * He’ll need to spend some time with his creatures to kind of process what just happened.
    * And get some support from them as well, his Demiguise always gives him the best hugs.
  * **If you seek him out and apologize first …**
    * He’ll be incredibly relieved and you’ll typically earn a small hug as he apologizes back to you.
    * If you make a grand gesture, you’re liable to make him cry.  He knows that he’s not the easiest person to be with, so the fact that you care so much just … it means a lot to him.
  * **How he tries to make it up to you …**
    * More often than not, Newt will take things to heart and try to do better if he was doing something that made you unhappy, since that’s the very last thing he wants to do.
    * If you want him to be around more, he’ll ask Bunty to do a little more work around the menagerie and will take some nights off.
    * He’ll often even try to be romantic, bringing you some flowers as he stutters out an awkward, but sincere apology.
    * Newt always tries his hardest, so it’s impossible to stay mad at him for very long.



* * *

 

**Theseus Scamander**

**During an Argument**

  * Theseus, on the other hand, has more emotional knowledge than his brother, though they share the same level of patience and compassion for others.
  * But that means if the two of you are arguing, it is always over something _very_ serious.
    * Similar to Newt, it usually has to do with his line of work and him almost getting killed and/or being present in your relationship less and less.
    * Alternatively, if you do something he views as being ‘morally wrong’ you’re going to get a very stern talking to that will devolve into an argument if you don’t own up to it.
  * Unfortunately, being the noble-minded and intelligent man that Theseus is, he more often than not believes himself to be correct and you to be wrong.
    * This can make him very frustrating to argue against since he’s just as inflexible when it comes to his beliefs as Newt.
    * You have to make really airtight arguments for him to concede.
  * Whenever the two of you argue, he starts off really level-headed and then escalates as he gets frustrated that you’re not yielding or misunderstanding what he’s trying to say/do.
    * Due to his particular brand of sternness, it often feels like you’re arguing with an authority figure rather than your romantic partner.
    * The longer the argument goes on for, the more likely he is to raise his voice and storm off.
  * When he starts an argument, he’s always very direct about it and is intentionally argumentative.
    * Again, this largely stems from him assuming that he’s right and being upset.
    * Arguments are typically a last resort for him, sometimes he’ll just be talking with you about whatever’s bothering him and if you don’t respond in the right way?  He’ll make it into an argument.
  * Arguments always end in one of two ways between the two of you:
    * Either you admit then and there that you’re wrong.
    * Or one of you ends up leaving the room out of an overwhelming sense of frustration.



**After an Argument**

  * Theseus always feels super ashamed that he lost his patience with you, especially if he did end up yelling.
  * He’ll often go out on a brisk walk to cool his head and do his best to try and understand your side of things.
    * Sometimes he’ll get a second opinion from his mother or even Newt since he’s aware that he often has blinders on.
  * **If you seek him out and apologize first …**
    * Theseus will immediately accept your apology, even if you were very much in the wrong.  He has a lot of forgiveness and it’d take something truly unforgivable to make him reject it.
    * If you make a grand gesture to him, he may tear up a bit before pulling you into one of his signature hugs.  You didn’t have to go above and beyond for him, so when you do he always appreciates it.
  * **How he tries to make it up to you …**
    * Similar to his younger brother, Theseus is a doer in this regard.  If he realizes that he was in the wrong, he’s going to own up to it and change things.
    * If it was something more minor, he’ll simply apologize by admitting his wrongdoing, apologizing, and maybe bringing you a small gift of your favorite candy if he felt especially bad about it.
    * If he really messed up, he’s going to go above and beyond in his apology.
      * i.e., if you feel like he’s been neglecting you, he’ll take off work and invite you over to his place to ‘talk.’  You realize when you get there that he’s made dinner for the two of you.  Like a really romantic, candlelit dinner.
  * Either way, the two of you are going to sit down at some point and calmly discuss what happened and how to prevent it going forward.  He always likes to make sure that you’re always on the same page.



 


	5. Dating Queenie Goldstein Would Include ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Word Count:** 821
> 
>  **Request:** (lost to time, RIP, also hilarious how I thought this was long! past!me really had a storm coming)
> 
>  **A/N:** I was honestly not expecting to get so many HC requests including Queenie, but I am delighted about it! She’s such a wonderful character and deserves all of the love tbh. As I have all the self-control of a small child and had a lot of ideas for this request, these ended up being over double the length of my usual HCs. Wow. But I hope you enjoy these, anon! Thanks for requesting. <3

  * Queenie is a bit of a go-getter when she encounters someone she fancies, so she was the one who asked you out.
    * She was quite forward about it, but was still very sweet and already had the first date all planned out.
    * You found it both adorable and very flattering that she had put so much thought into asking you out and the way her face positively lit up when you agreed was precious.
  * The two of you go on  _so_ many dates, though it’s an equal mix between going out and staying in.  Queenie’s just big on spending time with you, that’s the most important thing to her in a relationship.
    * Some common places that she especially enjoys going to with you include cafes, bakeries, and some of those Muggle movie theaters (she’s very big on romantic comedies).  
    * However, she absolutely loves going to places that you enjoy, since she likes getting to learn more about your interests and see you smile.
    * She’s very fond of turning mundane, every day activities into little mini dates, such as weekly grocery shopping.  It’s honestly really domestic and sweet.


    * Home dates are also very dear to Queenie, though she tries to set them up when Tina’s going to be out so the two of you can have some privacy.
      * The two of you most often cook some mouth watering food together before sitting down and enjoying it and each other’s company.
      * Alternatively, you’ll just cuddle together on the couch and either talk about anything and everything that’s on each other’s minds or just relax in silence and enjoy the comfort.
  * Queenie actually gets serious about you pretty early on in the relationship … even if it may not be obvious due to her bubbly personality.  She’ll hold off on the ‘I love you’s and everything until you’re ready for it though, until then she expresses it in subtler fashions.
    * You pretty much become part of the Goldstein family before you know it.  
      * Tina may have been a bit (after all, she only wants the absolute best for her sister), but she warmed up to you very quickly after she saw how happy you make her sister.
    * While she may make it seem effortless, she really does put a lot of effort into your relationship and is always very thoughtful and considerate.
    * This is most often made obvious by the handmade gifts she’ll sporadically surprise you with just because.   _ ~~(The real reason is that she loves spoiling you.)~~_
      * Small items of clothing and beautifully baked pastries in your favorite flavors.
      * She’ll actually make the sweets by hand so she can put extra love and care into making them for you.
  * In terms of affection, there’s practically always some form of physical contact between the two of you.  Queenie is just a  _very_  affectionate woman and she just loves both showering you in it and, especially, receiving it from you.
    * She’ll always go to hold your hand while walking, sometimes when she’s feeling more playful the two of you will link arms.
    * If the two of you are sitting next to each other, she’s going to at least be holding your hand.  Typically, she’ll also lean up against you and rest her head against your shoulder.
    * Hugs are very big with her, expect them frequently.  Especially bear hugs, she’s stronger than she looks and just loves to have you as close as possible.
    * Playing with your hair or having her own hair played with is one of her top favorite things, since Queenie loves the feeling of your fingers running through hers.  She will melt like  _butter_ whenever you do it.
    * She absolutely loves peppering your face with kisses, though she’s especially fond of placing them on your forehead and nose.
    * As a girlfriend, nothing makes her happier than seeing you blush and get flustered from her affection.  She thinks it’s the cutest thing ever and will only intensify her efforts to get a larger reaction out of you.
    * While she doesn’t mind PDA at all, she will tone it down and will only instigate it minimally if you get embarrassed about it.  Typically, she’ll just stick to hand holding when you feel comfortable with it.
  * One benefit of her being such a strong communicator and a Legilimens is that is that arguments aren’t terribly common between you two.  However, when they do happen they’re always over something serious.
    * Most often, it happens when the two of you have different ideas about what’s ‘best’ for you.
    * It  _always_  comes from a place of concern on Queenie’s end, she hates fighting with you more than anything.
    * After both of your emotions cool down, you’ll typically hug it out over some tea and try to find a compromise when one’s available.
    * The two of you never,  _ever_  go to bed angry at each other though, it’s a rule of your relationship that your girlfriend takes very seriously.




	6. Newt Scamander x Reader - Utterly Overwhelmed (1/2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Request:** “first off, i absolutely love your writing!! may i rq something angsty with newt where the reader suffers from a panic attack? i have to deal with those a lot and it honestly sucks :/”
> 
>  **Genre:** Angst
> 
>  **Word Count:** 1,100
> 
>  **A/N:** Thank you for reading my stuff, I really appreciate it! <3 But I’m so sorry to hear that you have panic attacks, I’ve only experienced a couple in the context of my past social anxiety disorder and they were horrible. I really hope you’re able to enjoy this, anon!
> 
>  **AO3 A/N:** : Hit next chapter to read the follow-up chapter, which was written at a later date.

Everything had been going fine.  You were Newt’s traveling assistant and had accompanied him to America to release Frank.  It didn’t take long for your plans to go totally and utterly awry when a good number of his creatures were set loose in New York.  And with those obvious complications came subtler, more troubling ones.

It had just been you and Newt traveling and working together for so long, it was practically inevitable that you had developed some pretty intense feelings for the magizoologist.  Ones that he seemed entirely oblivious to and that you had always been too scared to voice for fear of losing your friendship.

A fact that became all to clear as you watched him and Tina grow closer over the course of your stressful time in New York.

It wasn’t until the two of you were going through your evening chores that the stress of everything that had happened over the past few days seemed to crash down on you all at once.  Especially the realization that you had almost lost your dearest companion during the struggle between the Obscurial and MACUSA.  However, the fact that you were now likely losing him in an entirely different fashion had finally sunk in as well.

Your heart was starting to pound in your chest and it was becoming harder to breathe, breaths starting to come out quick and shallow.  You had taken great care to keep these attacks from Newt’s attention and that couldn’t change now.

_You had to get away and fast._

Newt seemed to notice you freeze in place.  His blue eyes flickered between you and the mortar and pestle you had previously been using to grind up a medicinal paste for.  He tucked his chin in slightly as he finally rested his gaze to the mortar.  “Is something the matter?”

“I, um, I’m fine.  I just realized I forgot to do something.  Pardon me.”  Without giving him the chance to respond, you took your leave of the small cabin within the suitcase.  The moment the door shut, you began to go as fast as your weakening legs were able to take you.  You just needed to get away.  Away from Newt and to somewhere isolated.  Quiet.

However, dizziness was quickly overtaking you and you weren’t quite certain where you were going.  It felt as if you were just a passenger as your body moved of its own will, going as far as it could before your limbs would inevitably give out.  The painful palpitations of your heart and the unmistakable sensation of being smothered made it hard to focus on anything else.  Your surroundings were blurred from the tears welling up in your eyes and you couldn’t concentrate enough to even decipher what blur was what.

_You felt like you were spiraling out of control.  And you couldn’t lose control.  You couldn’t._

Not knowing how long you had walked for, you went until you collapsed.  Just needing to get as far away from him as you possibly could.  Chills ran up and down your spine as your knees hit the ground.  But you couldn’t focus on your surroundings, the only things that existed to you right then were the terrible sensations plaguing your body.  Trembling hands clawing desperately at your throat, desperate for the air that your lungs were failing to pull in.  The raw panic that was coursing through you in that moment was unbearable.  You just wanted it to end.

_Why couldn’t you regain control?  Why did this always happen?_

Through your blurred vision, you saw movement to your right before someone crouched in front of you, the only other person who was in there with you.  “Wh-What’s wrong?  Do you need to go to the hospital?”

The worry and panic in his own voice only made you feel all the worse, this was precisely what you had been trying to avoid.  It was hard to move or talk when you were going through this intense of an attack, but you managed to shake your head.

“What’s wrong?” he asked again, edging closer to you as he did.

“Can’t …  _breathe_.”

Moments later you felt your hands be pulled away from your throat, he gave them a gentle squeeze.  “Let’s just focus on breathing then.  Alright?”

Managing to give him a small nod, he spent the next few minutes helping you regain control over your breathing.  It all passed as a bit of a blur, though you knew that he had been there holding your hands through all of it.

Finally able to breathe normally again, it felt as if you had just sprinted a mile.  You took the opportunity to wipe away the tears with the back of your hand, doing your best to avoid looking at Newt.  Shame and humiliation replaced the panic that had previously just been tormenting you.

“Are you all right?”

“I’ll be fine.”  You winced as the words came out with a bite that you hadn’t intended, these new negative emotions bubbling up were clearly starting to get the better of you.

He remained quiet, you believed he was most likely thinking over what to say next, before he broke the silence.  “… Is this why you’d go off by yourself sometimes?  Why didn’t you tell me?”

The hurt in his voice only stoked the fire of pain burning inside you and you forced yourself to stand up on your shaky legs.  “Yes, but I kept it to myself because I’m not one of your creatures, Newt.  I don’t need you to take care of me.”

The silence that hung in the air after you concentrated the negativity you felt toward yourself at him was excruciating.  The instant regret you felt was intolerable and you had to turn away from him entirely, unable to face the pained expression that was undoubtedly on his face.

“I just … I don’t want you to suffer alone because I care  _for_  you.”

Your heart ached as you let out a small, mirthless laugh.  “We care for each other in two entirely different ways, Newt.”  Fresh tears began to sting your eyes and you could only shake your head.  “I … need to get some fresh air.”

Once again, you didn’t wait for his response before leaving him alone in the Obscurus’s snowy enclosure.  Thankful that he didn’t try to stop you, you were able to leave the briefcase and don your coat before heading out into the chilly December night.

You didn’t know where you were going in the city, but you needed to be alone to clear your head.

 


	7. Newt Scamander x Reader - Finally Understood (2/2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Genre:** Angst with a Fluffy ending
> 
>  **Requesters from tumblr:** @trumpettay, @int0nerthree, @redsilentwolf28, @zzeacat, @gab-pas-arm (just wanted to make sure y'all got notified when part two dropped since you so kindly left replies on the first one!)
> 
>  **Word Count:** 1,371
> 
>  **A/N:** Continues with the angst from the previous part, but ends on a nice note since when left to my own devices I prefer my angst to have a fluffy ending. But thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy! <3

Wandering around Central Park, you found yourself unable to work up the courage to return back to where you and Newt had been staying.  You didn’t even know how long you’d been out.  While your emotions had mostly cooled off, though the embarrassment and shame for snapping at Newt as you did still lingered.

He had just been trying to help, it wasn’t his fault that he didn’t know how you felt about him.  Though he most likely did now.  Really, you were just hoping that it had been vague enough that he wouldn’t.

Finally taking a seat on a bench under a lamp, you placed your elbows on your knees before burying your face into your hands.  How in Merlin’s name where you going to fix this mess you had caused?

“There you are.”

Your body went entirely rigid when you heard none other than Newt call out to you, sounding worried sick.  Of course he would’ve come after you if you took too long to return, even after what you had said to him.

He was always too nice like that.

Not looking up at him as he sat down on the bench beside you.  A heavy silence fell over the two of you, neither of you seeming to know what to say.  It was awkward in the most excruciating sense of the word.

“I’m sorry,” you said, finally breaking the spell.

“It’s all right, I was just worried that you had been injured or … something since you’ve been gone for over an hour.”

Shutting your eyes tighter from the combined frustration at his misunderstanding and your increasing guilt, you buried your face against your hands.  “I’m sorry for that too, I was just … having a hard time coming back and facing you after what I said.”

Even though you were doing your best to avoid looking at him, you knew he was observing you.  You could feel it.  And it wasn’t especially hard to imagine the adorable, thoughtful expression on his face either.

“I understand that you said it because you were hurting, I didn’t take it personally.”  

“You’re being too nice again, Newt,” you said, the words coming out with a bit more heat than you intended, before breaking with your next words, “You should be upset with me.”

You felt him hesitatingly place a hand on your shoulder and finally you looked at him, more out of surprise than anything else.  He gave you a weak smile, eyes reflecting nothing but compassion as they flickered between over different parts of your face.  “Why?  Just because you’re upset with yourself, doesn’t mean that I have to be as well …”

Eyes widening slightly at his response, his kindness had you at a loss for words yet again.  You took a moment to consider Newt’s point and think about why you wanted him to be mad at you.  In a way, you almost wanted him to upset with you as a form of punishment, it was what you felt like you  _deserved_.  His kindness and his affection were two things that you felt totally and wholly undeserving of.  You swallowed thickly at the reminder of your unrequited feelings and promptly focused your gaze on his bowtie, willing yourself to not tear up.

“You’re right.” Giving a half-hearted nod, you turned your face away from him fully.

His hand lingered on your shoulder for a few moments more before he withdrew it back to his lap.  Another silence fell, though this time there was something anticipatory to it on his end.  You got the impression that there was something that he wanted to say something.

“Can I ask you something …?”

 _And here came the moment you were dreading._   All you could do was give him a slight nod, the fresh anxiety starting to churn in your stomach.

“I’ve been thinking for a while and I was wondering about what you meant when you said that we care for each other in ‘two entirely different ways,’” he paused for a moment before sheepishly asking, “What … exactly did you mean?”

Nope, you couldn’t do this.  You couldn’t even _look_  at him.  The fear of rejection and ruining your important friendship with him was just too much.  Your eyes began to tear up, vision quickly blurring, from just thinking about it.

The urge to just get up and escape from this conversation ended up overwhelming you and you quickly stood up.  Your mind felt too jumbled to Apparate anywhere, without even thinking much about it you began to speed walk, really almost run, away.

Newt called your name out after you, though it didn’t take long for him to catch up and grab one of your wrists, bringing you to an abrupt stop.   _Damn those long legs of his!_

“ _Please,_ ” he pleaded, “I need to know if … if I did something to make you think I didn’t care about—”

“—That’s not what I meant.  You haven’t done anything wrong.”  The tears were beginning to flow freely and while you were still facing away from him, you knew that it was obvious.  “I’m the one who’s managed to mess everything up.”

“You haven’t messed anything up …”

You made an attempt to pull your wrist away, but he kept his grasp just secure enough to thwart but not hurt you.  Resigning yourself to the contact, you did your best to muster up all of your bravery for what you were about to confess.

“I’m in love with you, Newt.  Have been for years now, actually.  I’ve always been too afraid to tell you since I-I didn’t want to ruin our friendship and didn’t feel like I deserved you.  You’re just so important to me and I never wanted to make you worry about me, which made me kept quite about the whole panic thing.”  You let out a small laugh that was a combination of anxiety and pain before rambling on, “And I know that you fancy Tina and that she fancies you.  I didn’t want to say anything, but I was stupid earlier and it just—”

You were abruptly caught off as Newt delicately pulled in your wrist in order to force you to turn around before pulling you in for a tight hug.  Surprise quickly gave away and you found yourself crying harder as you wrapped your arms around him.  The surprising gesture of comfort managed to destroy whatever restraints you had in place.

He just held you in silence for a while, patiently waiting for you to calm down some before pressing a gentle kiss to the crown of your head.

“I’m afraid there’s been a terrible misunderstanding,” he said, pulling away from the embrace just enough so that he could comfortably move his hands up to rest on your shoulders.

“I … what?”

He gave you a small, apologetic smile as his eyes nervously darted between your eyes  and a noticeable blush spread across his freckled cheeks while he spoke, “I’ve been in love with you this whole time too.  I just … I didn’t want to ruin things either since I thought you didn’t feel the same.”

Your surprise only compounded with his confession and you could only gape at him for a few moments before blurting out the first thing on your mind.  “But … what about Tina?”

“She’s just a good friend …”  The way he said it left you with the impression that if you weren’t having this conversation, that perhaps that would have changed.

However, in that moment a flood of relief rushed through you, fresh tears began to form from just how happy you were.  Never in your wildest dreams would you have imagined that the love of your life actually felt the same way about you.  You were broken from your reveries though when he brought a hand up and tenderly brushed some of your tears away.  You hadn’t realized just how close he was until that moment and it made your heart jolt in your chest.

“But, um, may I kiss you now?”

“I’d be upset if you didn’t.”

Smiling, he leaned down and captured your lips in what would be the first kiss of many.


	8. Newt and Queenie x Reader Scenarios - Houseplant Woes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairings:** Newt Scamander x Reader and Queenie Goldstein x Reader
> 
>  **Request:** “oof how about a scenario/HC on how queenie and newt would react if their S/O accidently killed a houseplant?”
> 
>  **Total Word Count:** 400
> 
>  **A/N:** This request is 11/10, thanks for sending it in. I love getting sent little things like this that I would’ve never thought of writing for in a million years. I struggle with brevity (I read a few too many Romantic era novels when I was developing my writing style in HS rip), but this is good practice for me! I’m hoping to get it to the point where it comes easily enough so I can offer three characters for scenarios instead of just two. But I hope you enjoy it anon! <3

**Newt Scamander**

“Episkey?”  You waved your wand at the lifeless plant and nothing happened.

Your boyfriend was going to be back home that day from one of his book tours and he had left you in charge of house sitting for him.  The only thing was that you forgot to water the plant on his desk in the living room, the rare one you had gotten him for his last birthday.  

And now it was dead.

Ready to try another healing spell, you were cut off when the door opened to reveal Newt.  “Oh, hello.”

“Newt!  You’re back early,” you said as you posed unnaturally to block the plant from his sight.

He set his suitcase down and undid his scarf.  “Yes, I was hoping to spend the evening with you …”  He quirked a brow at your odd behavior, “But is something the matter?”

You stepped aside to reveal the wilted plant.  “I’m so sorry, I’ll get you a new one!”

“It’s quite all right,” he approached you before wrapping you in his arms, eyes crinkling in a warm smile, “What made it special was that you got it for me.”

“So you’re saying you didn’t like it?”

“Not particularly, no.”

* * *

  **Queenie Goldstein**

You were pretty sure you had done everything correctly when it came to caring for gorgeous houseplant that Queenie had gotten it for you to liven up your home.  Alas, it was still dead and you felt like a  _monster_.

When you opened the door for your girlfriend.  She only had to take a look at you to know exactly what had happened, thanks to her Legilimency.  As soon as the door closed, she pulled you into a hug.

“It’s okay, honey.  I know you cared for it as best you could.”

“But you gave it to me …”

Queenie pulled you closer and began to run her fingers through your hair, doing her best to soothe you.  “I know and I’m glad that it meant so much to you, but I can always getcha another plant.  Maybe one that’s a bit easier to care for?”

You gave her a small nod, already feeling a lot better by having her close like this.

After a few moment she pulled away and placed a gentle kiss to your nose before flashing you one of her signature grins.  “How about we go pick one out together for a date?”

“I’d like that.”


	9. (Platonic) Theseus Scamander x Reader - What Friends Are For

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing:** Theseus Scamander x Reader (Platonic, with mention of the Reader having feelings for him)
> 
>  **Word Count:** 1,452
> 
>  **Genre:** Hurt/Comfort
> 
>  **Request:** [Paraphrased: Being there and comforting Theseus after the death of Leta.] by @int0nerthree of tumblr.
> 
>  **A/N:** I’m glad you felt comfortable enough to come off anon (and thank you for reading so much of my stuff and interacting with me, I always get happy seeing your username pop up in my notifications!). <3 This was a really nice request to work with. and I hope you enjoy it, friend!

Apparating over to Theseus’s you knocked on the door and called out to your childhood friend, “It’s me and I brought some of your favorite sweets!  Licorice wands and pumpkin pasties.”

His brother had just explained the situation to you earlier that day, a week after everyone had returned from America.  The two of you had bonded after he and Leta began dating, as your situations mirrored each other in an all too painful fashion.

Still, you had been happy so long as Theseus was happy, that’s what had always mattered most to you.  And as his best friend and you’d be damned if you weren’t going to be right at his side to help him through this.

You just hoped he’d let you in, as he had a bad penchant for trying to work through his hurt and put on a brave face.

Thankfully, you weren’t left waiting too terribly long until he opened the door.

Never in your long history together had you ever seen Theseus Scamander look worse.  There were pronounced bags under his eyes, his hair looked even messier than Newt’s, and his clothing was just as disheveled.  Clearly, he hadn’t changed since whenever he had arrived home.  And it broke your heart to see him this way, he was in even worse shape than you had feared.

Wordlessly, you pulled him into a tight hug and just held him close.  “I’m so sorry, Theseus.”

You could feel him swallow thickly as he held you close, doing his best not to cry.  The two of you stayed like that for a while, enabling him to regain his composure as best as he could before pulling away.

Upon parting, you wordlessly offered him the candies you had brought especially for him.  He stared at them for a few moments, obviously having already forgotten your mention of them when you first arrived.

“Right, thank you,” he gingerly took them from your hands with a ghost of a smile.

“Would it be okay if I come in for a bit?  We don’t have to talk, I just want to keep you some company.”  This wasn’t the first song and dance of this sort that the two of you had gone through together.

He hesitated, eyes dropping down to the ground in a remarkably similar way to his younger brother.  “I … have a lot of work to do, though I suppose it couldn’t hurt.”

“That’s fine.”

You took a step forward, though when he failed to step aside you could only look up at him with a furrowed brow.  He wasn’t already having second thoughts about inviting you in, was he?

“A fair warning, it’s really,” he faltered over his words, eyes darting up to your own before turning back downwards once more, “a bit of a mess.”

“It’s really fine, Theseus.  I don’t expect your flat to be as spotless as it usually is.”  You playfully poked him in the shoulder and gave him a small smile, “Unlike you, I actually have realistic expectations.”

There was that small smile again.  “Just don’t say I didn’t warn you …”

With that, he finally stepped aside and you were able to enter his flat.  And boy, was he not kidding!  Just from a cursory glance around, it looked like a printing press had exploded in his living room.

He took a seat back at the small dining room table, resuming poring over the documents as he had almost certainly been doing before you interrupted him.  For once, you found yourself glad that he was, it would enable you to work

There were papers strewn about, newspapers everywhere.  There were a few cups and plates strewn about in the mix, but not nearly as many as you would’ve liked to have seen to know that he was eating like he should.

As you looked a bit closer, you felt your stomach drop from how many times the name ‘ _Grindelwald_ ’ was legible among them all.  Of course, he was going to go after the man responsible for his fiancee’s death.  Theseus was never one to sit idly by and let a fate like this befall anyone else if he could help it.

Well, you weren’t about ready to stand aside and let the quality of his life slip out from between his fingers in his pursuit for justice.  Drawing your wand, you began to collect the plates and cups and drop them into the sink in order to use Scourgify on them without managing to make a larger mess.  Once they were all tucked back in their rightful places, you focused on tidying up the papers.

It didn’t take terribly long for the flat to resemble a living space again and you were satisfied.  Now, however, you had to get Theseus back to being more of himself.  Or at least looking like it.

He was still leafing through those papers like a mad man, not seeming to have even noticed all of the hard work you had been doing around the apartment.  Well, it wasn’t especially hard thanks to your magic, but still.

Sitting down across from him at the table, you poked the bag of candies you had brought in to try and get his attention when he didn’t look up to you.

It didn’t.

“Theseus?”

He seemed utterly absorbed in whatever document on Grindelwald he was reading, when he got like this there was little you could do to get his attention.

“Hey,” you were careful to deliver only a gentle kick to his shin under the table, “ _Theseus._ ”

He glanced up at you, annoyance briefly flickering across his face from being disrupted before settling into his normal expression.  “What?”

“You should take a break—”

He opened his mouth to interject, but you were quick to hold up a finger to shush him.

“Let me finish before you pass judgment on my suggestion.”  He seemed to relax a bit, signaling you to continue.  “You’ve obviously been working tirelessly at this, but you need to take care of yourself too, Theseus.  Seeing you like this worries me and I have no doubt that everyone else who cares about you feels the same …”

Theseus’s blue eyes dropped to the table and it was all too easy to read the shame and guilt that.

“But that’s what I’m here to help with, no one expects you to be okay after what happened.  Me least of all.”  When he managed to bring his eyes back up to meet yours, you continued speaking, “So, all I want you to do right now is go put on some clean clothes and brush your hair.  I’ll put on some tea and you can enjoy the sweets I brought you and I can enjoy the ones I brought over for myself.”

In the silence that ensued, Theseus looked between you and the papers in front of him.

“I assure you, these papers aren’t going to walk up and away while you’re at work.  And you’ll likely work better once you feel a bit better, so think of it as an investment of your time.”

Letting out a sigh he unwillingly leaned back in his chair, “You do have a point.  I suppose it wouldn’t hurt.”

“It really wouldn’t.”

You watched him as he stood up and stepped away from the table and to his bedroom down the hall, you were able to catch him take a few glances back at the papers he was leaving behind.  You only got up from the table when you heard the door shut, paying no mind to the animated image of a captured Grindelwald on the topmost of the papers as you got up to put the tea on.

When he returned, the two of you sat in a comfortable silence and just enjoyed the soothing warmth of the tea and the delicious sweets.  While he still looked like a wreck, he at least looked more like himself again.  It would take time, but you were going to help with that, one way or another.  Speaking of which …

Setting down your teacup, you cleared your throat in order to draw his attention to yourself.

“I know this is going to be something you struggle with for a while, so how about this …  I come over every other day and help around the place and, most importantly, keep you some company while you work.” You reached across the table and placed a hand over his.  “And you can talk about it with me whenever you’re ready to, no matter how long it may take.”

“Are you sure you’re willing to?  I know you’re busy and I don’t want to—”

You cut him off by giving his hand a gentle squeeze paired with your best attempt at a reassuring smile.  “Hey, that’s what friends are for.  I know you’d do the same for me.”

“Well, then … if it wouldn’t cause you too much trouble, I suppose I could use the good company.”


	10. Dating Queenie Goldstein as a Legilimens/Occlumens ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Request:** “You made a Dating Queenie would include a while back and I wanted to ask something similar. How different would it be her dating a fellow Legilimens? You can make a separate post or add onto the general headcanons, whichever works better for you. If you don’t want to do this because it’s so close to what you’ve already posted, I understand.”
> 
>  **Word Count:** 1,196
> 
>  **A/N:** I’m doing a separate post as an addendum! I went ahead and included HCs Occlumency since I think both introduce interesting dynamics into a relationship with her. I love Queenie and I also find Legilimency and Occlumency to be two of the most fascinating branches of magic, so I had a lot of thoughts on this. Thanks for the request! <3

**If you’re a fellow Legilimens …**

  * It was pretty much love at first, well,  _thought_.  At least on Queenie’s end.
    * She gets on well with everyone, but it actually wasn’t always that way.  She had even less control over her abilities during her years at Ilvermorny and while she was still very likable and charming, people often avoided growing close to her due to finding her gift incredibly invasive and off-putting.
    * She was just … different. 
    * So meeting someone else like her is easily one of the best things to ever happen to her.


  * At first, the two of you talk a lot about your abilities and your different experiences and bond over it.
    * Queenie can be a bit more intense than usual at first when it comes to getting to know you, but you’re able to understand why and are (likely) in a similar boat.
    * She’s never met a fellow natural Legilimens before, so she doesn’t really want you to slip away from between her fingers.
    * It’s also _very_ easy for her to fall into the mindset that the two of you were pretty much made for each other.  She’s a bit of a hopeless romantic, after all.
  * It doesn’t take too long for the two of you to start dating, since you’re able to find a lot of similarities and have a lot of overlap in terms of your experiences.
    * You can hold entire conversations just between looks and your abilities.  It’s super nice when you want to keep things private and avoid people from eavesdropping, or for just planning surprises for those around you!
    * Tina never knows what’s going on whenever the two of you ‘talk’ like that in front of her and it kind of drives her a little bit crazy. 
      * Especially if Newt’s around since she just  _knows_  what the two of you are most likely talking about.
  * It’s just really intimate in general?  The two of you basically share a level of connection that very few people can imagine.
    * You can quite literally feel what the other feels and subsequently are able to share a degree of understanding that would otherwise be unobtainable.
    * One thing that puts you in a better spot compared to other options for a significant other for her is that you can truly understand her.
      * Queenie experiences  _very_  intense emotions, they often overwhelm you due to their intensity.
      * While other people may view her as ‘crazy’ at times, you know better.  And you’re able to help her manage her emotions and provide her the support she needs to get through things.
    * It’s definitely far more balanced than it otherwise would be, since you can both see into the other’s mind.
    * Misunderstandings are incredibly rare, since you’re able to know what the other meant.  
    * However, arguments still do occur, you just don’t have to say anything to start one—just thinking something is enough.  They’re normally not as intense as they otherwise would be, however, so long as you don’t have repeat thoughts on certain issues.
      * That’s when things get serious and some serious heart to hearts are required to overcome it.
  * A downside is that it’s really hard to surprise each other with anything that requires planning.  Unless you’re away from each other for long spans of time.
    * And you have to surprise each other upon sight, otherwise it gets ruined immediately anyways.
  * If you value privacy, you’re going to have to learn Occlumency since otherwise there are going to be no boundaries as far as your mind is concerned.
    * Queenie just can’t really help herself, especially when it comes to picking up on your emotions.  
    * Personally, she doesn’t see a need for boundaries, as she doesn’t have any.
    * In fact, she may be a bit upset at first that you feel the need to establish some and, in her mind, close her out. 
    * _Don’t you trust her?  Why would you want to hide anything from her?  Your connection is so special, why do you want to change that?_
    * However, once she cools off she’s able to remember that she knows you don’t mean anything ill by it.  
    * After all, some boundaries are healthy and she trusts you.



**If you’re a natural Occlumens …**

  * Queenie develops an immediate interest in you as well, since it’s rare for her to not be able to pick up  _anything_  from somebody else.
  * It’s a bit of a challenge getting to know you compared to most people, you’re more mysterious to her which has its own appeal.
  * However, she’s super used to being able to sense how people feel and what they think of her when she’s talking with them and subsequently has a harder time communicating with you at first.
    * Thankfully, she’s able to apply what she’s learned from other people and situations onto you so she’s still able to get by well enough.
    * It’s just a bit hard for her to not know what’s going on in your head to make sure that you are enjoying her company.
  * Asking you out was way more nerve-wracking for Queenie than it would otherwise be since she just … doesn’t know if you feel the same.
    * However, the payoff for when you say yes sends is also way higher.  The uncertainty just made it all the more rewarding for her and happier about your agreement.
  * Arguments are definitely a bit more common in this relationship dynamic unless you know how to let go of your emotions and un-compartmentalize your feelings at times.
  * Queenie definitely puts in a lot of effort into this relationship (as she does with anyone she adores!) but she may go more above and beyond compared to normal.
    * Mainly because there’s always a degree of uncertainty for her, so she likes to make sure she’s doing her utmost to keep you happy.
    * Plus, you’re able to actually surprise her!  Which is _a lot_ of fun for her and she just really likes being able to return the favor.
    * It’s just a relationship with a high degree of spontaneity on both ends!
  * You two spend a lot of time talking about your past and memories, since she can’t subconsciously reach out and into your mind and find things that she’s curious about.
    * Unless you’re able to let her in at times, of course.  In which case, it’s usually more controlled and consenting on both ends.
  * In terms of boundaries, though, this relationship is probably one of the other healthier dynamics for Queenie.
    * There’s a degree of separation and it’s more ‘normal’ since you’re pretty much on equal footing with neither of you being able to pry into the other’s mind.
    * You balance each other out and it’s a great thing!
  * She may ask for you to teach her Occlumency, but she’s not especially talented at controlling and compartmentalizing her feelings so it doesn’t go all that well.
    * In return, she’ll try and teach you about Legilimency.  
    * However, it’s a bit hard for her to explain since it’s just so extremely intuitive for her.  It’s not something she has to consciously think about, her brain just does it on autopilot.
    * So you don’t really learn all that much either, but that’s okay.  You have a lot of fun trying to which is what matters.




	11. Newt Scamander x Arachnophobic!Reader - Spidery Fears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Word Count:** 1,487
> 
>  **Request:** “Hello! I was hoping you could write up a one-shot with Newt where he helps the reader get over an extremely bad fear of spiders? As always, please and thank you! <3″ by @int0nerthree of tumblr.
> 
>  **A/N:** Of course I can, I hope you enjoy it, dear! <3 And thanks so much for requesting, as always, this was a really cute request. As a tiny warning, this content does feature an Acromantula, so just know that before reading it.

“Newt!  What is  _THAT?!_ ”

You immediately regretted agreeing to let him show you something in his suitcase menagerie.  The sight of a hairy  _something_  with far too many legs crawling over the chest of his coat.  As soon as you realized that it was a spider, somewhat larger than a tarantula, you immediately backed into the nearby wall finger pointing wildly at it as your heart pounded a mile a minute.

“It’s a baby Acromantula,” he stated calmly, as if there was nothing wrong with, “Some— _gentleman_ took this poor creature away from his colony and I promptly took the little guy off his hands.”

His blue eyes hardened as he looked down at the small arachnid, irritated at the fact that someone had so recklessly taken a creature from its natural habitat.  You couldn’t stop staring at it, the spider seemed perfectly fond of Newt as it scuttled up to his shoulder.  

“Uh, that’s great and all, but why are you showing it to me?”

“Well, I thought it’d be a good opportunity to help you get over your arachnophobia before I return him home.  I thought exposing you to what you feared in a safe environment might work …”

Your eyes were temporarily torn off of the spider in order to look up at his face, surprised at the tender thought behind what was otherwise a terrifying gesture.  He gave you one of his irresistible half-smiles and you almost.  Almost.

As soon as you looked back down at the source of your fear, you found yourself pressing tighter against the wall.  Feeling disgusted by the way its long legs moved.  While you could appreciate the thought, that didn’t change the fact that this wasn’t an everyday spider.  No, this was a god damn Acromantula.

“But don’t those eat  _people_ , Newt?”

The Acromantula clicked its fangs at you, black beady eyes meeting your own.  It made you feel sick to your stomach and you had to look away from it, hands starting to tremble and palms growing slick with sweat.

Newt looked down at the spider and tutted at it, “Please stop, there wasn’t any ill intent behind that statement, nor is the assessment incorrect.”

“It’s still rude to point it out like that.  We have feelings too, y’know?”

Hearing its weird, almost disembodied sounding voice was enough to make you feel faint.  You had heard that Acromantula could talk, but never had you thought you’d be unfortunate enough to see a talking spider in person.  Newt seemed to notice that you were starting to feel off, as his eyes were wide with worry.

“Look, he’s too small for that, so you have nothing to worry about.  He’s only just reached the size where his staple diet is mice.”

“That thing eats mice?!”

Newt pressed his lips together and took a small step forward, eyes darting between you and his shoes, “Its diet doesn’t matter.  What does matter is that it’s perfectly harmless at this stage and, most importantly, willing to help you get over your fear as a way of thanking me.”

“Name’s Macne and I’m not a thing.”

“See?  He’s even got a name.”

You took a shaky breath in, doing your best to will away your innate urge to just run as far away from that spider as far as you could.  “O-Okay, I suppose it wouldn’t hurt.  I just don’t want to touch it—er, him.  And I’d rather he not talk since it’s a bit … much.”

Now that the opportunity to work on overcoming your arachnophobia in a controlled environment with someone you trusted with your life … it was too good to pass up.  You hated panicking at the sight of a spider and having to get Newt to drop whatever he was doing to scoop any poor arachnids up and remove them from your home.  

“That’s all fine, just take your time.  I’ll sit down right here with him,” he said, bringing you back to the moment and took a seat in one of the wooden stools along his workspace.

Newt held true to his word and you were able to adjust to having the spider in the same room as you.  After a couple of minutes, you were able to start looking at the creature for more than a few spare moments without wanting to throw up.

After ten minutes of sparing increasingly longer glances at it, you felt comfortable enough to take a step forward.  You felt your anxiety spike once more and had to focus on your boyfriend for another minute before daring to look at the Acromantula again, now slightly closer.

You repeated this step several times, experiencing an intense spike of fear as you drew closer, only for it to even back out as you adjusted to their closer proximity.  It was hard and while you often wanted to run away, but you forced yourself to press forward.

Somehow, you found yourself able to make direct eye contact with Macne from only a couple of feet away.  Taking a deep breath, you brought yourself to sit down on the stool next to Newt.

The two, well, three of you stayed like that for a while, perhaps half an hour, while Newt began to talk with you to help bring you some degree of comfort now that you had done the lion’s share.  He rambled about some interesting behaviors he had noted in his Bowtruckles earlier that day and their possible significance.  As you listened to him, you realized that your body felt tired, as if you had just sprinted a great distance, but you kept yourself focused on the Acromantula and his words.

When there was a lull in his chatter you cleared your throat to indicate that you wanted to speak, “Can I … hold him?”

“Are you sure?  You don’t have to—”

“I’m sure.”

You weren’t, but you put on your bravest face.  The two of you had come this far over the course of a couple of hours and you knew that in order to conquer your fear for once and all, you needed to do this.  You just didn’t know if you could.

With some hesitancy, Newt had the spider step off of his shoulder and held him out to you.  You outstretched your trembling hands face up and watched as the Magizoologist lined his hands up with your own—

Eyes instantly screwed shut when you felt him step onto the palms of your hands and you took a sharp breath in.  Fear and disgust overwhelmed you once more, but only for a moment.

You surprised yourself when you felt your anxiety fade away, though you waited a few seconds before daring to take a peek at the creature in your hand.  Willing your face to relax, you allowed your eyes to slide open and look at what you were holding.

The two of you made eye contact and you let out a shaky laugh, delighted at the fact that you actually weren’t terrified out of your mind like you would have otherwise been.  In fact, while there was still something a bit off-putting about the Acromantula, he was almost kind of … cute, in his own way.  But only almost.

A brilliant grin broke out across Newt’s face before he gently took Macne away from you and placed him down on the nearby table.  Once his hands were free, he pulled you into the holy grail of hugs from him: a bear hug.  It didn’t take you long to return it, arms almost instinctually wrapping back around him as you reveled in your reward.  It didn’t take him long for him to withdraw a little bit, but only in order to capture your lips in a tender kiss.

When he pulled his lips away, he placed his hands on your shoulders as he beamed at you, eyes flickering between your own.  “I’m so proud of you for doing that, it took a great deal of courage.”

“Thanks for believing in me, Newt,” you paused before you could feel your smile grow into something more mischievous, “Just please don’t think this means you can start keeping Acromantulas.”

“Oh no, I wouldn’t dream of it.  They’re tricky creatures on top of being illegal to possess, you know, in fact—”

Your smile grew into a grin as he took a couple of moments to realize that you were teasing him.

“Ah, right, never mind.”

“Oh no, please tell me more about them, I’m curious now.”

“Yes, we’re both curious,” Macne chimed in from where he sat on the table beside you.

And he obliged the two of you, though the Acromantula would occasionally jump in and argue against some of the less flattering aspects of his species.  It was more of a light-hearted debate than anything else.  Leave it to Newt to make friends with a species known for its hostility toward humans.


	12. Newt, Queenie, Theseus, Tina, and Jacob x Reader - Parenting HCs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairings:** Newt Scamander x Reader, Queenie Goldstein x Reader, Theseus Scamander x Reader, Tina Goldstein x Reader, and Jacob Kowalski x Reader
> 
>  **Word Count:** 1,741
> 
>  **Request:** "I absolutely love the Queenie posts. The amount of detail is astounding. At least when it comes to Queenie, you really seem to understand her. I have 2 requests, but I'll send them individually. The first one is how would Tina, Queenie, and Newt be as parents with the reader as their S/O? I know the limit is 3 on hc's, but could you include Jacob in it, too? If not, the main 3 I want are Tina, Queenie, and Newt." by @diabeteswarrior of tumblr.
> 
>  **A/N:** This was a Wholesome request and I had a great time writing it. I went ahead and kept child singular for this piece since it’s mainly just focused on how they are as parents than preferences for family size and all that jazz. As a note to prospective requesters, my character limit is three for HC requests; however, I may add on characters at my own discretion for requests I have a lot of inspiration for, like this one. <3

**Newt Scamander**

  * As a father, Newt’s nurturing side that you see with his creatures comes out in full force.
  * The infant stage is a struggle for him, since the sheer amount of crying that a newborn does is just … it’s  _a lot._ So he’s definitely much crankier than usual during this stage in your child’s life.
  * He’s incredibly supportive as a father and is very respectful of your child.
    * Thanks to kids being (mostly) easier to read socially than adults, he has a much simpler time of it.
    * They are treated like a mini-adult rather than like a child.  He doesn’t baby-talk them or treat them as being less intelligent than anyone else.
    * Their issues are treated with the utmost gravity, no matter how trivial they may seem to an adult, so they’ll always feel like their father takes them seriously.
    * He nurtures their interests and encourages their curiosity, always asking questions about what they’re interested in and buying them books on the subjects.
  * Your kid is going to grow up with a passion for magical creatures, Newt gets them started from a very young age.
    * They become his little assistant and he has them help him with the gentler and more patient of his creatures.
    * He’s very big on educating them about his creatures and sparking that passion from a very young age.  His enthusiasm is positively contagious, so it doesn’t take much on his part to do so.
  * As a father, his greatest weakness is probably stepping away from his work in caring for his creatures and making time for your kid.
    * He loves his job so much and is simply very bad about getting wrapped up in it.  
    * Shifting his focus off of his work when he really has his mind set on it is a challenge for him, especially when he’s really making some important progress on a project.
      * You two set up a system to help get him out of his menagerie and spending more time with your child.  



* * *

 

**Queenie Goldstein**

  * Queenie is a very affectionate mother and is very big on spoiling your child rotten.
  * She is _extremely_ attentive and attuned to your child’s needs and is, quite literally, always going to be there when they need her.
    * As a bonus, her Legilimens ability makes having a child before they develop proper vocabulary to express their needs so much easier?  She’s able to sense what they need, so there’s never any guessing involved.
    * When they’re small, she likes to carry them around all the time.  They’re her little helper around the house and join her in cooking with her in the kitchen.  
      * If they’re interested in learning how to sew or make clothing, she’ll have them help her there too!
    * She will also drop everything to help them out, be it from homework (which isn’t her specialty, but she does her best) to providing emotional support if they’re having a hard day.
  * On a similar note, Queenie is also  _very_  protective of your child.
    * Sometimes, she can be a bit too much so and can be hesitant to let them be independent and do their own thing in case they get hurt.
    * This tends to manifest itself in innocuous ways more than anything else though, like she’s very big on making sure they’re all bundled up before going out in cold weather or have everything in their schoolbag before heading out.
    * Definitely can become a bit of a mother bear if there’s a child bullying yours at school or if an adult is remotely rude to your kid, be it to their face or to hers.  She has no tolerance for that kind of thing and is liable to take action to put a stop to it.  
      * Your child is her world and she won’t let anyone harm them.
  * Her main weakness rests in disciplining your child.  It’s really hard for her to do, since she doesn’t like upsetting them, but she is able to.
    * Between the two of you, she’s going to be the weak link and is more prone to caving in or less harsh with the punishments.  Your child takes full advantage of this.
    * It’s something you have to work on together, but she gets a bit better with time.  She’s always going to be the more sensitive of you two, though.



* * *

 

**Theseus Scamander**

  * The master of the authoritative parenting style, Theseus does a fantastic job of balancing discipline with warmth and affection.
  * He’s a very involved parent, but knows how to let your kid be independent and learn important lessons on their own.
    * Will do his best to make every and all school events, he always makes time for parent teacher conferences.
    * Your kid is going to be polite and well-disciplined, but not to the point where they feel like their father’s being mean or unfair.  
    * He’s extremely fair and always listens to them and hears their side of the story, taking it into account with whatever punishment he assigns.
      * Tends to prefer grounding or removing privileges and having your child earn them back through earnest work and good behavior.
  * Theseus is very insistent on having family dinners together, whenever his schedule permits it, and especially enjoys it when all of you get to make dinner together.
  * While he’s very busy, he’s an extremely proud parent and always makes it a point to know what’s going on in your child’s life.  Even if they think he doesn’t notice their hard work all the time, he does.
    * He actually writes a lot of letters to Newt about your family, sharing details about your child and how happy he is to be their father.
  * Theseus’s greatest weakness as a father is his propensity to just work all the time, very similar to his brother.  But for slightly different reasons.
    * His work is very intense, given how high-ranking he is within the Ministry and the danger of his specific job.
      * It’s just a demanding job that’s hard to get away from, even when he wants to.
    * Whenever he misses, he always does his best to make up for it and will take your child out to do something fun together—even if he knows it doesn’t make up for the disappointment.



* * *

 

**Tina Goldstein**

  * Tina is a  _super_  mom and is an absolute pro at balancing her work and home life.  No one knows how she does it, but she kills it both at work and as a parent.
  * Disciplining is one area of parenting that she’s  _incredible_  at, she knows how to be just the right amount of strict without being overly harsh or soft.
    * She’s also very good at helping you learn how to walk a similar line as well since she’s very insistent that the two of you are always on the same page as far as parenting goes.
  * She’s huge on encouraging your child’s interests through talking with them about it, often reading up on the subject herself so she can better talk with them about it.
    * She’ll keep an eye out for any events going on or museums that are relevant to whatever they’re curious about and will take them there on her days off.
  * Tina isn’t the best at verbally expressing how much she loves her child, but she does so through little actions every day.
    * Is very big on leaving little notes in the lunches she makes them for school, for example.
    * Physical affection is very common for her with them, actually, giving them kisses on the forehead and hugs, in particular.
    * She doesn’t really have to say how proud she is of them and how much she loves them, since it shows through her actions.
  * Her biggest weakness as a parent would probably be in remembering to loosen up and have fun with your kid.
    * Balancing between being an authoritative figure and a friend is the one area she has a hard time finding her footing in.
    * Tina’s very serious, but with some gentle reminders from you, she gets better about this particular flaw as she settles into motherhood.
    * You help balance her out in this area and she loves you all the more for it, the two of you make for a dynamic parenting duo.



* * *

 

**Jacob Kowalski**

  * Jacob is a super fun dad and is incredibly proud and loving when it comes to your family.
  * All of his regulars at the bakery know about his family and stay up to date on all of their important developmental milestones and life events.  He can’t help but gush about his kid.
    * Their first word?  How well they’re doing in school?  Even little things like they’re favorite color?
    * They know all of it, some are happier about it than others, he just can’t help himself from gushing about your family.
  * As soon as they’re old enough, he likes having them help around the bakery after school to teach them how to bake and just bond with them.
    * They get tasty treats and a sense of accomplishment by helping their father and learning valuable skills at the same time.
  * Jacob’s wallet is  _filled_  with pictures of your family, he’s very insistent on getting professional photos taken regularly so you can have a lot of memories to look back on once they grow up.
  * Lots of dad jokes as well, Jacob has a great sense of humor and your child will grow one as well.
    * However, he does enjoy embarrassing your child and often you by extension when you’re in public.
  * Jacob is also just really affectionate and loves picking up your kid and spinning them around when they’re younger.
    * Definitely hurts his back more than once by having them ride around on him like a horse while playing pretend with them.
    * Often has them ride on his shoulders when they’re small and you’re out and about.
    * He gets really sad when they get too big for him to do so or if they insist on him not doing it anymore.  His little kid is growing up …
  * As a huge softie, his biggest struggle is in disciplining your child.
    * They’re just so precious and cute and it’s hard.  _So_  hard.
    * There’s more than one occasion when he ends up crying as he’s trying to assign them their punishment and you have to step in and do it for him.
    * You have to help him start framing it as being better for your kid in the long run and just being supportive as he learns how to get better at it.




	13. Newt, Tina, Queenie x Reader - On Opposing Sides HCs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairings:** Newt Scamander x Reader, Tina Goldstein x Reader, Queenie Goldstein x Reader
> 
>  **Genre:** Angst
> 
>  **Word Count:** 1,303
> 
>  **Warnings:** Spoilers for Crimes of Grindelwald.
> 
>  **Request:** "My 2nd request might tuck at your heartstrings a little. If you haven't seen CoG yet, or haven't seen it in a while, you can put this on the backburner until you have. How would Tina, Newt, and Queenie react to the reader turning sides? Or in Queenie's case, the reader remaining on Dumbledore's side while Queenie joins Grindelwald? Thank you!" by @diabeteswarrior of tumblr.
> 
>  **A/N:** This was a bit of a challenge to write, but an enjoyable one. For Queenie, the Reader’s a Muggle to still make her motivations for joining Grindelwald stay consistent. Hope that’s okay!

**Newt Scamander**

  * When he sees you start to walk down to Grindelwald he is extremely confused and alarmed.  
    * His immediate thought is that you’re going to try and attack him or something—certainly not that you were going to join him.
  * Newt goes after you and grabs your wrist to try and stop you, “What are you doing?!”
    * “I’m joining him, Newt.”
    * He just blinks at you for a moment as the gears turn in his head. “Pardon?”
    * “He has a point.  Didn’t you see what the Muggles are going to do?  If there’s something we can do to stop this next war, then we should.”
    * “But he’s only showing that because he’s trying to manipulate the narrative.  You can’t trust him, he-he clearly  …”
  * He just  _blanks_ , since while he knows Grindelwald’s wrong on so many counts, he’s overwhelmed since he doesn’t know what specifically to say to reach you.  Unfortunately, that means he says nothing instead of  _something_.


    * You’re able to take the opportunity to rip your hand out from his grasp and bolt for it.  He
    * Theseus has to restrain him to prevent him from running after you and getting himself killed.  
      * A favor he’ll have to return for his brother by the end of the night.
  * Newt’s distraught and wonders at first if there was something he could have done or said to prevent you from choosing the wrong path.  
    * _If he hadn’t frozen up, perhaps you’d have changed your mind._
    * Dumbledore’s a big help after he gets to Hogwarts, as he confides in his mentor about it while they have tea.
  * Newt’s loyalty to you never wavers for a second and he’s determined to bring you back to the right side.  He never gives up hope for a second, though he misses you something terrible in the meantime.
    * You’re not stupid or unkind, after all, so you’ve got to wake up and realize that under Grindelwald’s charisma is cruelty.
    * Does his best to plan out what he’ll say to you to try and sway you back over, he doesn’t want a repeat of what happened in the Lestrange family’s tomb.
  * He always keeps an ear open in case he’ll hear about your whereabouts and you’re  _always_ on his mind.  
    * Theseus does keep him updated if he hears anything, though Newt’s always a bit anxious at the thought of his brother and you crossing paths on the opposite side, given his line of work.
    * Tends to talk a lot with his creatures about you, mainly about the happiest times in your relationship, to try and fill the void of your absence in his life.



* * *

 

**Tina Goldstein**

  * She’s not near you when you start to go down to the platform Grindelwald, thanks to being separated at the beginning of the speech.
  * Tina knows you and your body language well enough to know that you’re not going to pick a fight with the Dark Lord, instead
  * Immediately, she starts making her way toward you while yelling your name, trying to get your attention or hoping you’ll think of her and stop.
    * Grindelwald, of course, prevents her from reaching you by blocking her attempts with his blue flames.
    * You don’t look at her all the while, knowing that if you did you’d 
    * That’s what probably hurts her the most in that moment.  
      * It seems like you didn’t even consider her when making a decision like that.  It feels like a cruel betrayal.
  * It isn’t until you Disapparate with Grindelwald’s help that she finally stops struggling and calling out for you.
    * Never has she looked or felt so defeated.  And then she watches Queenie cross the flames and just … she goes  _numb_.
    * That lasts for only a short while though, as the blue flames start to lash out at those remaining and she does her best to fend them off in spite of her emotional turmoil.
  * Tina is absolutely and utterly distraught while everyone heads to Hogwarts.  It manifests itself in the form of her becoming more withdrawn and quiet than usual.
    * She just lost both you and her beloved sister in one fell swoop.  
    * Jacob ends up doing his best to comfort her, since they’re both in a similar boat.
  * In the long-run, she sets her focus on bringing Grindelwald down and aiding Dumbledore in whatever way she can.
    * Mainly though, she throws herself into her Auror work to try and run away from her complicated feelings.
      * Tina’s always terrified that one day she’s going to see your name pop up in a file or hear about some crime you’ve committed in Grindelwald’s name.
  * She still loves you and Queenie more than anything and that doesn’t change, not until she loses all hope or gets some type of closure—for better or worse.
    * Tina doesn’t want to think about having to duel you or her sister, the thought makes her sick to her stomach. 
      * But she knows that she can’t hesitate if the time comes, so she still tries to mentally prepare herself for the worst in case she can’t get you to return to your senses.
    * It’s part of her sworn duty as an Auror and it almost makes her choice of work.  Almost.



* * *

 

**Queenie Goldstein**

  * When Queenie starts to move down to join Grindelwald, you immediately grab her by the shoulder and try to pull her back.
    * “What are you doing?” 
  * She just looks you dead in the eye and tells you that she’s joining him, because he’ll make it so the two of you will be able to get married and be together out in the open.
    * “He doesn’t care about people like me, he _just_ insinuated that we’re power hungry barbarians.  We’re the  _other_.”
    * Her smile falters at that.  “Just because he says you’re a bit different, doesn’t mean he hates you, sugar.”
    * You don’t have to say anything, she knows in that moment that you think she’s crazy.  That she’s too far gone to see reason.  And it  _hurts_.
      * _Why can’t you see that Grindelwald wants what’s best for you both?  Do you not want to be together?  Why are you **rejecting** her?_
    * “Walk with me.”
    * You just shake your head and take a step back, your earlier thoughts only echoing more strongly in her mind.
    * “ _WALK WITH ME!_ ” she shouts, emotions exploding as she tries one last time to get you to see reason.   _Her_ reason.
    * When you just stare at her and shake your head, tears starting to well up in your eyes, she storms down to meet Grindelwald—emotions pouring out as she crosses the barrier.
      * Those flames represent a tangible barrier for her and it only makes it all the more painful to cross.  She knows she’s walking away from you and that once she gets to the other side, you’ll be separate and in opposition to one another.
      * _But it’s for the greater good for you both._
  * After the incident, she is incredibly torn, since she misses you something awful, but still firmly believes that the only way for you two to be together in the end is for Grindelwald to succeed.
    * It’s effectively her rationalizing that this temporary separation is best for the long-term.  
    * Grindelwald sees this line of thinking and feeds into it as a way of manipulating Queenie’s loyalty, assuring her that you’ll welcome her back with open arms once you see all she sacrificed to be with you.
  * Queenie’s dreams are filled with you and every day she wakes up with an excruciating heartache.
    * Every night before bed, she likes to write a letter to you about how her day and everything she would tell you if the two of you were together.  
      * Many of them are actually love letters, expressing how much she misses you and longs to be with you again.
    * Not to send them, but to give to you once you’re together again.




	14. Newt, Tina, and Jacob x Reader - Touch-Starved S/O HCs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairings:** Newt Scamander x Touch-starved!Reader, Jacob Kowalski x Touch-starved!Reader, and Tina Goldstein x Touch-starved!Reader
> 
>  **Word Count:** 996
> 
>  **Request:** “Hello, I hope your classes are going great and that plenty of inspiration is flowing your way! I wanted to see if you could do headcanons for Newt, Jacob, and Tina dealing with a touch-starved s/o? I really wanted to see your take on this.” by @int0nerthree of tumblr.
> 
>  **A/N:** I’m baaack … finally. And thank you! Classes have been going very well, but I made the tragic mistake of taking some medicine to help with my allergies that knocked me out for the evening since I didn’t get the right type and took it before realizing it (rip) … So I’m currently feeling very out of it, but I really liked this request and have been dying to write for some of the FB crew. I hope this is to your taste, friend!

**Newt Scamander**

  * How he handles it really depends on where you are in your relationship.
  * Newt isn’t the most physically affectionate and isn’t a big initiator of physical contact with people since he’s generally quite sensitive to contact.
    * Mainly though, he just doesn’t like spontaneous contact that seems abrupt, he prefers things to be on his terms or for you to ask before initiating until he gets used to your brand of affection.
  * But that isn’t to say that he would ever be neglectful of your touch deprived state, especially if it occurred while he was away or simply busy from work.


  * Early in your relationship, he’s a bit more stilted and awkward about it due to a lack of experience.
    * However, his caring instincts kick in and he’ll do his best to imitate his much more touchy feely brother.
    * Newt will do his best to fulfill whatever your needs may be, though you’ll need to communicate to him exactly what they are.  It may feel a bit embarrassing, but he always quietly assures you that it’s perfectly fine.
    * Tends to prefer small signs of affection to show he cares, like brushing some stray hair back into place or placing his hand on your shoulder or back as he passes by.
  * However, as things develop between the two of you, he comes to appreciate and crave your touch, especially when he is able to anticipate it.
    * So whenever you need physical affection, he’s more natural about it and uses what he’s learned about your preferences to try and make you happy.
    * Will be more inclined to cuddle with you and rub your back, just holding you close for long periods of time.
    * Alternatively, he wouldn’t mind having you sit in his lap as he does some work.
    * Whenever you’re feeling touch-starved, he just likes to have you close and does his best to give you the affectionate contact you both so desperately crave.
  * Overall, Newt does his best to take care of your needs in whatever ways he knows best and it may help him with his own periods of touch starvation as well.



* * *

 

**Jacob Kowalski**

  * Jacob is seriously the best when it comes to dealing with you being touch starved.
  * He’s a very affectionate guy and absolutely adores you, so he’d pick up on it very quickly.
  * All you have to do is tell him what you want and he’ll be more than happy to give you whatever type of physical affection you’re craving the most.
    * You never have to worry about him judging you.  Jacob is always more than happy to indulge you.
  * If he knows you’ve been feeling especially needy for affection recently, he’ll go out of his way to give you more hugs than usual.
    * As bonuses, he’ll give you kisses on the cheeks and/or nose before cracking a joke and getting you to smile before letting you go.
  * Whenever you’re out in public, he’ll always hold your hand and wrap an arm around you whenever you sit down.
  * This man is a cuddling machine and he will give you all the cuddles that you could ever hope for.
    * If the two of you are able to have a lazy morning or evening, spending that time cuddling with you to fulfill your needs is like heaven for him.
    * One of Jacob’s favorite things is to touch your face and neck in particular, you’re absolutely stunning to him and he can’t help but take it in by touching you.
    * His cuddles are seriously the best as well, as are his hugs.  They just always feel incredibly comforting and homey, plus he smells like his bakery and it is  _divine_.
  * If you’re okay with it, he’s a huge proponent of taking you by surprise and giving you bear hugs from behind.
    * It’ll always end with him spinning you around and peppering your face with kisses until you either break into a smile or (better yet!) giggles.
  * Overall, Jacob’s a huge fan of showering you with whatever affection you need and then some whenever you’re feeling starved for touch.



* * *

 

**Tina Goldstein**

  * Physical affection is more of her sister’s forte than her own; however, that doesn’t mean that she’s averse to it, it simply doesn’t come as naturally to her.  
    * So she’ll also be a bit stiffer about it at first, but will ease into it easily enough.
  * Upon realizing that you’re feeling touch starved, she’d feel quite guilty for neglecting your needs and would immediately take steps to rectify the situation.
  * Left to her own devices after figuring it out, Tina would start out with smaller things, mainly lingering touches and maybe a bit more holding hands than usual.
    * She’d work her way up based on your responses as she figures out what you crave the most.
    * As it escalates, definitely expect to get more quick pecks on the lips and maybe even some longer kisses before getting pulled into her secure embrace whenever the two of you are alone.
  * If you’re upfront with her about your needs, she’d be highly appreciative of it and would do her best to accommodate them.
    * Cuddling isn’t her specialty  ~~(neither is taking time off or relaxing)~~  but she’ll do her best if that’s the level of contact you need.
    * Tina would favor sitting or laying together while she reads some reports for work, one arm around you, hand rubbing lazy circles where it rests, with the other being used to read through her work.
  * As your relationship progresses, she gets better about maintaining a healthier work-life balance.
    * Subsequently, Tina’s more careful about making sure she’s giving you the level of affection that you need to stay happy to try and make sure you’re never feeling starved for touch or affection.
    * And when it does happen, she becomes more comfortable and confident in handling it since she learns your preferences after the first time or two.
  * Overall, she’s very attentive to your needs in your relationship, whatever they may be, and this is no different.




	15. Newt Scamander x Bookshop Worker!Reader - Moment to Moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Word Count:** 3,230
> 
>  **Request:** “If you have time and inspiration, I would love to read about Newt x fem reader where she works at a bookshop or something of the sort, and they meet there and become real close. Platonic or romantic, whatever you’re feeling! Thank you! 😊😊😊”
> 
>  **A/N:** This was such a cute, soft idea and it was a joy to write, even if it took me a bit to figure out how I wanted to do this one. I hope you enjoy it, anon! Opted for it to be romantic, focusing on the build up.  
> Features a younger Newt as he planned to start traveling around to write Fantastic Beasts.

The light jingling of the bookstore door’s bell announced a new customer, along with a brief gust of frigid December wind that brushed past where you working. In spite of the warmth of the cozy store, a small shiver ran down your spine as you set your wand down and put on your best customer service smile before turning around.

You were greeted by the sight a tall man who looked to be around your age, with a mop of curly, reddish brown hair and eyes that matched the color of his worn, blue coat. A yellow and black scarf was draped around his tense shoulders.

“Welcome to Flourish and Blotts!” you said before giving him your name, just as you had been instructed to by your new boss. “And please let me know if there’s anything I can help you with.”

His eyes flickered between your face and the ground and he gave a stiff nod, an obviously nervous smile on his face. “Right, thank you.”

And with that, you resumed working on stacking the books in a pleasing manner around the decorations, trying out a variety of different positions to find the one that looked the best. It was a slow time for business, given that most people were still at work, and it was a light work day to begin with—so, what else did you really have to do?

A few minutes passed and you were almost satisfied with the arrangement outside of a few minor adjustments, when you noticed some blue in your peripheral vision. Glancing over, you found the same stranger hovering at the front of a nearby aisle, though as soon as you spared a look in his direction he picked a book off the shelf and began to flip through it.

You raised a brow at his poor attempt to pretend he was just browsing, though the rapid rate his eyes darted over the pages, far too fast to actually read anything. The true giveaway was the fact that he would occasionally glance back to you, like a cautious creature.

Clearly, he needed something but was afraid to bother you, so you slipped your wand back into its pocket before approaching him. He was quick to slide the book back into its rightly place on the shelf, though he remained facing the shelf instead of turning to face you fully.

“Is there something I can help you find, sir?”

“Yes, actually, since you asked,” he said, keeping his eyes focused on one of the shelves of books. “I was wondering if you would happen to know if you have any books that mention a creature known as the Re’em. It’s a rare, ox-like creature with a golden hide, their blood is famous for being able to bestow the drinker. As such, it’s been quite hard to find any books on at a library.”

You couldn’t help but smile as he enthusiastically rambled about the magical creature, even though you already knew all of that about what a Re’em was. Perhaps because the underlying passion reminded you of your mother, who was the reason you had ever heard of them to begin with.

“I’m actually already familiar with the Re’em and I think we just might have a book that mentions it.”

His eyebrows raised in surprise and he turned to face you, he actually seemed to make eye contact but it didn’t seem like his eyes truly met yours. “You are? I didn’t believe any bookshop employees would know of that particular creature …”

“Well, most bookshop employees don’t have a Magizoologist parent who specialized in bovine magical creatures. I actually think we have some copies of a book my mum wrote, hold on—”

Without waiting another moment, you turned on your heel and went to the area where you knew your mother’s book on her research was most likely to be. You let out a triumphant hum as you pulled a copy off the shelf before quickly heading back.

As soon as he came into your line of sight, you gave. “Here you go, sir. I believe.

He flipped it open to the table of contents before quickly paging through to the section on the Re’em. He scanned some of the lines before giving a small nod to himself before closing the book. “Thank you, this is exactly what I needed.”

“I’m just glad to help.”

You smiled at him and the two of you stood there in an awkward silence silence, the conversation giving way to utterly dead air. Both of you seemed to want to continue it, given the tension, but he also seemed just as liable to turn away and head toward the register.

“Here, I’ll ring you up,” you said, gesturing toward the direction the register was in. He nodded and the two of you fell into step before you spoke up again, “But what are you researching? If you don’t mind me asking?”

“Not at all. I’m actually preparing to go on a trip in order to write about magical creatures for the Ministry, I’m currently in the planning stage of choosing which destinations to visit and creatures to write about for this first trip.”

“Oh, that’s exciting! Traveling’s my mum’s favorite parts of the job, she always brings back the most interesting stories … Is this your first time ever going abroad?”

“Yes, actually,” he said, eyes shifting between you and a particular spot on the book cover as you neared the counter. He seemed lost in thought, so you stayed quiet as you moved behind and pulled out the sales log.

Much to your surprise, he spoke up as you were jotting down the book’s information, “I’m sorry, but what was your name again?”

You paused in your writing in order to look up at him, flashing him a more genuine smile than the initial one you had shared with him. “And what’s your name?”

“Newt. Newt Scamander.”

It was an interesting name, but you you liked it—it suited him. You quickly finished up writing the information down before sliding the book across the glossy wooden countertop to him.

"Well, it’s nice to meet you, Mr. Scamander. And that’ll be one galleon, please.”

“Likewise,” he said as he fished the coin out of his pocket before setting it on the counter.

“Have a nice day,” you said and picked up the coin, dropping it in the register draw before returning your attention back to him. “Hope I’ll see you around in the future?”

He gave you a small nod, less stiff and paired with a gentle smile of his own, but most importantly he made lingering eye contact with you. It was a silent and you felt your heart skip a beat as he turned and walked out of the store into the blistery cold, hugging the book against his chest.

Well, it seemed as if your new job would give you something new to look forward to that you weren’t expecting.

After that day, Newt seemed to have become among your most regular of customers. Now that he had a point of contact among the employees, he actually came in quite regularly. Sometimes with specific titles already in mind, but most often you just helped him look through the log to find books that may suit his needs. Other times, you helped him fill out book orders for those that you didn’t have in stock at the moment.

His visits to the shop were always something you looked forward to, there weren’t many people with whom you could talk about your love of magical creatures with. Much of your homeschooling had been about them, thanks to your Magizoologist mother … probably too much, but you werne’t about to complain about it.

You were helping him fill out an order form on a blustery January day when you noticed something green stick out of his coat’s pocket. It looked like a leaf, but it moved and quickly slipped back down and into his pocket.

“What’s that in your pocket, Newt?”

He glanced down at his pocket before meeting your eyes, the corner of his mouth twitching up in a half-smile. “That would be Pickett.”

“Pickett?”

Taking a look around to ensure that no one else was nearby, Newt held a hand up to the pocket, the small green creature climbed out and grabbed onto it—nimbly making his way onto the Magizoologist’s hand.

Your eyes lit up with recognition. “A Bowtruckle! That brings back memories! There was a Wiggentree near my house growing up, I liked to watch the Bowtruckles who lived in it go about their lives. They have such a fascinating social system …”

When you looked back up to Newt after he didn’t immediately respond, you found that he was staring at you with an almost awestruck look on his face. His face seemed to flush as he focused his attention back on the creature at hand.

“Yes, right, of course! They’re magnificent creatures, very social. Pickett here is perhaps a bit too social—he gets upset if I leave him with the rest of his colony. He’s quite the child,” he very lightly poked the Bowtruckle, in response to which it stuck its tiny tongue out at him.

You grinned at the sight, unable to help the way your heart seemed to surge with adoration from how cute Newt was. "So you carry him with you everywhere, then?”

“For the most part, yes,” he said, before quickly tacking on, “but I can leave him with his tree, if need be.”

You hummed quietly in response before asking the question that had been on your mind since you saw the little guy. “Do you think I could hold him?”

There was a moment of hesitation as he glanced between you and the Bowtruckle, silently asking. It gave him a small nod of consent and the Magizoologist held his hand out to you.

Your fingers brushed as you let Pickett climb onto your hand, contact lingering just until it was securely situated on you. Even though the contact was brief, it was still enough to make the room feel considerably warmer all of a sudden. Ignoring it, you did your best to focus on the Bowtruckle as you lifted your hand close to your face to admire the creature up close.

This was your first time actually holding one and they were so much cuter up close, even though his little feet felt quite prickly against your skin. Pickett tilted his head as he considered you, tiny black eyes glimmering with curiosity.

“He’s adorable.”

A pout worked its way onto Pickett’s face as he crossed, letting out a series of shrill squeaks that sounded awfully like he was disagreeing with you.

“He seems to prefer the word ‘handsome,’ it seems.”

“Well, then he’s a very handsome Bowtruckle! Aren’t you, Pickett?”

That seemed to appease the pint-sized creature as it let its arms unfurl back to its sides and gave you a squeak of delight. It actually smiled at you and you felt like your heart was going to burst from cuteness overload.

“Seems he liked that,” he said, glancing between you and Pickett. "And it seems like you might have some of your mother’s talent with creatures.”

“I don’t know about that—”

The bell of the door chimed, marking the entrance of another customer to the shop. Not wanting to draw attention to Newt and his creature, you begrudgingly your hand. Newt accepted, letting your hands barely touch each other once again as the tiny creature returned to its caretaker.

Newt let Pickett tuck itself back into his pocket before giving you a small smile once again. “Right, but where were we before Pickett decided to interrupt?”

“Finishing up a form, you just need to sign it and we’ll be good to go.”

You wished you could spend more time with Newt and Pickett, but didn’t want to risk making him uncomfortable by asking him to hang out—or even on a date. 

“Thank you, Newt. Can I count on seeing you and Pickett again in the near future?”

“Probably soon, yes,” he said, looking down at his pocket with a smile. “Though I can’t say if Pickett will be able to make an appearance.”

You glanced over at a customer who was quickly making her way over to the register, using her wand to levitate roughly ten books.

“Understandable. Well, have a good day, then.”

“You too.”

Pickett stuck a hand out to wave to you, but Newt carefully pushed it back into the pocket—flashing a forced smile at the customer, who had noticed the creature. 

He gave you one last nod before making a beeline out of the shop.

Three months passed and the two of you continued to chat about creatures whenever he came in, sometimes allowing you to play a bit with Pickett if there was no one else around.

It was near the end of your shift when Newt came in on a day late in May, though the air around him was a bit … different than usual. It took you a moment to realize that it was because of how tense he seemed as he approached the counter, of which you were standing behind.

“Hello, Newt. What can I help you with today? Is it a particularly hard book to track down this time?” 

“Actually, I’ve finished planning for it as of last week. I’m actually here today to purchase a handful of lighter books to read as I travel between destinations.”

“Oh … When are you leaving?”

“In six days.”

“Oh,” you repeated. “Well, um, what kind of books are you looking for?”

“I was actually hoping that you could recommend me some. Specifically”

You watched as his eyes nervously shifted away—seemingly to the poster behind you—and a light blush began to creep across his freckled cheeks. While you weren’t entirely sure why, it was enough to make your heart quicken its pace.

“You want my favorite books as recommendations?”

“I trust your judgment,” he said with a stiff nod of his head.

“Well, let’s go find some and see which ones sound interesting to you.”

You moved out from the counter and led him around the shop and offered him each of the books before giving a little spiel about why you liked it. Throughout this process, he was surprisingly quiet compared to normal and seemed content with taking your word for which, as he settled on the first five novels you pitched to him. 

It wasn’t until you were finishing filling out the details of the last purchased book in the log that you cleared your throat and managed to ask the dreaded question: “How long will you be gone? A month?”

“Actually, I’ll be gone for a few months. Four, to be exact.”

“Oh,” you said yet again, though this time you were left without any further words to say.

Silence. Neither of you seemed to know what to say, you couldn’t stop thinking about how long four months would feel without the prospect of seeing him pop up at work. Trying to work through the awkwardness, you slipped the final book into the bag.

The action seemed to snap him back into the moment, as he blurted out, “Would you—Would you mind terribly if I wrote to you? … I understand if not, since I don’t want to bother you, but I’ll—I’ll miss our conversations.”

His nervousness made sense then, everything seemed to click into place for you as you flashed him a reassuring smile.

“Oh, I wouldn’t mind in the slightest, in fact, I’d actually love it if you did.”

“You would?”

“Yes! I’d be upset if my favorite customer didn’t write the occasional letter to me, especially after buying five of my favorite books to read. There was nothing for you to be nervous about over that.”

His lips twitched upward in a smile as he tucked in his chin slightly. “That’s not what I was nervous about, actually. Well, I was, but it isn’t the primary cause …”

“Is there something else, then?”

“Yes, there’s something I want to ask before I depart. I was wondering if you’d … um, maybe like to accompany me to dinner once your shift is over?”

You stared at him and for a moment everything felt like it had come to a standstill as you processed it. He patiently waited for you to respond, fingers fidgeting as he did so.

“Like a date?”

He only nodded in response, eyes focused entirely on the brown paper bag filled with books currently sitting between the two of you.

“I’d also love to do that, too.”

He let out a deep breath of relief, but before he could say anything Pickett let out a series of happy chirps from his place in Newt’s pocket, only just barely peeking out at you. You giggled as Newt had to nudge the Bowtruckle back down.

“Somebody’s excited.”

“Not as excited as me, I’m afraid,” he said, giving you one of his rare full smiles.

There was a loud throat clearing from behind him, though you hadn’t even realized there. Newt flinched before quickly grabbing his books and stepping aside to let the next customer up to the counter, face flushed with embarrassment as he stared down at the floor.

“It’s all right, Newt. I’ll meet you outside in ten minutes.”

He stole a look back to you, pointedly ignoring the other customer, and gave you a small nod and a sheepish smile before taking his leave. With the familiar jingle of the door marking his departure, you turned your full attention onto the customer in front of you with your perfected customer service smile.

Once that customer was checked out and the remainder of your time had ticked by, you were quick to head to the back and change into your casual clothes before clocking out. No ten minutes had ever felt so long in your entire life …

You bounded up to Newt after spotting where he was leaning against the building. 

He shifted the bag of books in his arms as he pushed off the wall, flashing you an apologetic smile, “Hello, again. I hope you don’t mind grabbing a bite to eat at the pub, I’m afraid I just spent the majority of my remaining pocket money on books.”

You let out a small laugh and shook your head. “The Leaky Cauldron is fine.”

And with that, the two of you were off to Diagon Alley’s main inn and pub. Given the high amount of foot traffic, the two of you were forced to walk shoulder to shoulder to try and avoid being separated.

After a few moments, he asked, “Would it be okay for me to hold your hand?”

“Of course you can, Newt.”

Without any further words, he took your hand and gently intertwined his fingers with your own. You couldn’t stop smiling as you glanced down to observe your joined hands, delighted that this new development was actually starting to feel real. 

The thought of him being away for four months still stung at the back of your mind, but at least you had the present moment to enjoy. And you’d always be able to make up for lost time as soon as he returned.


	16. Newt Scamander x Reader - Another Temporary Farewell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Word Count:** 464
> 
>  **Request:** “How about a little something with the prompt “please don’t cry, I can’t stand to see you cry” with Newt x reader?”
> 
>  **A/N:** Prompt bolded and from this list! Kept this short and sweet, since it’s been quite some time since I last wrote a piece with even an ounce of brevity.

You hugged your coat closer to yourself, a meager attempt to thwart the bitter cold of the December sea breeze.  Your beloved Newt stood beside you with his suitcase in hand—blue eyes brimming as he stared up at the passenger ship that was going across the pond to New York.

It felt like only yesterday that he had returned home … mainly because it had been.  And now you were already having to see him off once more.

It hurt.

“How long are you going to be gone, again?” you asked, glowering at the large ship.

It wasn’t its fault that Newt had to leave, of course, since it was just a boat.  However, seeing it made the reality of the situation sink in.

“Probably only a few days, at the latest.  I just need to get Frank back home and then I can come home and stay here for a while, myself.”

It was a few days too long, as far as you were concerned.  And, despite your best efforts, the salty wind was no longer the only cause of the stinging in your eyes.  

Your vision was blurring rapidly and you swallowed thickly as you continued to try and fight it back, not wanting to cry from parting.

Your partner placed his hand on your shoulder and, through your swirling, you were still able to make out the way his smile faltered and his brows drew together.

“Oh,  **please don’t cry** , love.You know that **I—I can’t stand to see you cry.**   It’s only for a few days.”

“I-I know.  It’s—It’s just that we’re having to say goodbye so soon again already when I’d been hoping we’d have longer this time …”

One of the workers announced that the period for boarding was almost up.

Newt looked between you and them before he leaned down and pressed a chaste kiss against your lips.  The spark of excitement for his miniature adventure had been replaced by, perfectly mirroring your own sorrow.

“I understand.  I’ll do my best to be back before you can even miss me this time.”

You only gave him a feeble smile paired with a curt nod as a response.  He lingered for a moment more before his hand left your shoulder.

He paused on the boarding ramp and turned in order to wave to you, the movement simultaneously exaggerated to try to lighten your mood and awkward in typical Newt fashion.

A small bubble of laughter escaped you as you waved back.  However, the moment was short-lived since he had to finish boarding.  As soon as he vanished among the crowd on top of the deck, the flicker of warmth dying in his absence and leaving you feeling downright frigid.

His statement was impossible, since you already missed him.


End file.
